rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin
"Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin" is a battle that occurred across the episodes "The Lady in the Shoe" and "Seeing Red". Preceding Events With Caroline Cordovin refusing to allow any other ships to leave to Atlas, Jaune Arc determines that the only way Team RWBY, Team JNR, Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pine and Maria Calavera can get to the Kingdom is by stealing a military airship. To accomplish this, Weiss Schnee pretends to change her mind about going to Atlas alone, smuggling Maria onto the airship in her suitcase. After the Manta ship leaves the range of the base's radar, Weiss and Maria defeat and throw the pilots off and steer the ship to a cliffside where the rest of the group is waiting. While they are doing this, Blake Belladonna was supposed to sabotage the base radar at the Argus relay tower. However, she is intercepted by Adam Taurus, who attacked her as soon as she went off alone. Because the radar is still functioning, the Argus base notices the airship returning, and Maria's attempt to bluff them fails as they do not have elderly women for pilots. When Cordovin demands Maria surrender, the former Grimm Reaper taunts her by noisily eating cashews. Enraged by this perceived disrespect of her authority, Cordovin activates a Colossus typically used to fight large Grimm and chases after the airship. With Yang Xiao Long off helping Blake fight Adam, the rest of the team are forced to take on Cordovin themselves. The Fight Determined to stop the group, Cordovin fires a missile at the Manta, which Ruby promptly shoots out of the sky. This angers Cordovin even further and she focuses her attention on the group on the hill instead by readying the Colossus' cannon. In response, Weiss tells Maria to dive towards the cliff so that Weiss can intercept the blast with her own wall. Jaune then tells the group to split up and make use of their small size in comparison to the Colossus, reasoning that the mech is not made for fighting smaller enemies. The group then assumes their roles, with Maria and Oscar flying in the ship while Qrow transforms into a crow to scan the Colossus for weaknesses. Starting their assault, the group splits up with each of them going to a different side of the Colossus with Jaune; Ren and Nora heading right, Oscar and Maria heading left and Qrow and Ruby jumping upwards. Ruby fires a shot at the cockpit to which Cordovin responds with a volley of missiles. Unfazed, Ruby uses her Semblance to dash between the missiles and lands on an ice ramp that Weiss conjures, alongside several ice platforms, which they use to make their way towards Cordovin. As they do, Nora fires several grenades at the Colossus' shoulder and Jaune yells out to draw Cordovin's attention. After they find cover, Nora shoots another volley of grenades but Cordovin blocks them with a hard-light Dust shield. She then returns fire using earth Dust from her main cannon at Jaune, and Nora. Following this, the group makes it their priority to disable the shield generator. Qrow jumps from the sky and attacks the Colossus from behind using Harbinger in scythe mode. He tears a small hole in the hull and tells the rest of the group to get closer to the mech before firing two shots into it but is forced to evade Cordovin's attempts to grab him with the Colossus. Weiss tries to help the others onto the Colossus by toppling it with a row of ice spikes but only manages to gather Cordovin's attention. Angry, Cordovin fires more missiles at Ruby and Weiss below her. They both escape on Weiss' Lancer summon and Ruby jumps off to hit the front of the Colossus, knocking it into the cliff. Seeing their chance, Jaune, Nora and Ren close in on the Colossus. Ren decides to climb onto the mech using StormFlower while Jaune and Nora attack it. However, Cordovin gets up again and the movement makes Crescent Rose slip out of the hull. This places Ruby right in front of the cockpit and causes Cordovin to knock her off the mech, forcing Weiss to catch Ruby on her Lancer. Meanwhile, Ren makes his way to a panel on the back of the mech. He pries it off but falls off when the mech moves again, only to be caught by Qrow. Finally, both of them destroy the shield generator that was hidden behind the panel. With the generator down, Nora fires several shots at the Colossus while Ruby and Weiss retrieve Ren and Qrow. In response, Cordovin strikes at Nora with the mech's fist which forces Jaune to save her by getting close to her and enhancing both of their auras with his semblance. This distracts everyone on the Lancer, leaving them open to Cordovin's cannon. Everyone on the Lancer lands on the cliff, except for Ruby who is forced to secure herself with Crescent Rose at the bottom of the cliff. Maria and Oscar try to help by firing a missile at the Colossus, but Cordovin catches it and simply tosses it back at the Manta. Meanwhile, Ruby makes her way up again and Oscar contacts the rest of the group and tells them that they have to shoot the missile launcher of the Colossus to destroy the cannon. Ruby is then transported on the Manta to make the shot. However, Cordovin realizes what they are planning and retracts the missile launcher at the last moment and shoots them with a lightning Dust attack from the main cannon. This causes the manta to crash into the forest behind the cliffs. Following this Ruby decides to confront Cordovin verbally. In the end, Cordovin decides to simply aim the cannon directly into Ruby's face. In response Ruby decides to jump down the charging barrel to fire off a shot which triggers all of the Dust cartridges inside the cannon, destroying it. However, this leaves the city of Argus defenseless as the Leviathan attacks. Image Gallery V6 11 00001.png V6 11 00002.png V6 11 00003.png V6 11 00004.png V6 11 00005.png V6 11 00006.png V6 11 00007.png V6 11 00008.png V6 11 00012.png V6 11 00013.png V6 11 00014.png V6 11 00015.png V6 11 00016.png V6 11 00019.png V6 11 00020.png V6 11 00021.png V6 11 00022.png V6 11 00023.png V6 11 00024.png V6 11 00025.png V6 11 00026.png V6 11 00027.png V6 11 00029.png V6 11 00032.png V6 11 00033.png V6 11 00035.png V6 11 00036.png V6 11 00037.png V6 11 00038.png V6 11 00039.png V6 11 00040.png V6 11 00041.png V6 11 00042.png V6 11 00043.png V6 11 00044.png V6 11 00045.png V6 11 00046.png V6 11 00047.png V6 11 00048.png V6 11 00051.png V6 11 00052.png V6 11 00053.png V6 11 00054.png V6 11 00055.png V6 11 00056.png V6 11 00060.png V6 11 00061.png V6 12 00002.png V6 12 00003.png V6 12 00004.png V6 12 00006.png V6 12 00007.png V6 12 00008.png V6 12 00011.png V6 12 00012.png V6 12 00013.png V6 12 00014.png V6 12 00015.png V6 12 00016.png V6 12 00017.png V6 12 00018.png V6 12 00019.png V6 12 00020.png V6 12 00021.png V6 12 00022.png V6 12 00023.png V6 12 00024.png V6 12 00025.png V6 12 00026.png V6 12 00027.png V6 12 00028.png V6 12 00029.png V6 12 00030.png V6 12 00031.png V6 12 00032.png V6 12 00033.png V6 12 00034.png V6 12 00035.png V6 12 00036.png V6 12 00037.png V6 12 00038.png V6 12 00039.png V6 12 00040.png V6 12 00041.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 6